


New Year's Eve Party

by ann_jay009



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Relationships: Tora/Poppy, Tora/Poppy/Quincey - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

December 31st, 20XX, 22h30, some bar in Narin city.

“Poppy! Stop staring at your phone!”

Startled, Poppy looked up at Erdene with a question in her eyes. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Erdene rolled her eyes and yanked the phone from her hand. “Girl, you think I don’t see you? You’ve been looking at you phone every 5 minutes for the past 2 hours.” Erdene said, grabbing Poppy’s hand. “Come on now, we are here to drink and dance, not be all mopey sitting at the bar!” People all around them were enjoying themselves, drinking and dancing the night away, but Poppy wasn’t feeling it. 

“It’s just that I don’t understand what happened between us.” Poppy said sadly as her eyes became watery. Erdene wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Grabbing her arm, she guided her to an empty table in a darker area of the bar, giving them a little privacy from the crowd.

“You’ve been feeling sad ever since Quincey’s Halloween party. Don’t you think it’s time you tell me what happened between you and Tora that night?”

Instantly, Poppy lifted her hands to cover her beet red face. “Seriously!?” said Erdene, “It makes you blush this bad even after a few weeks? I know you are..well...hmm...a little vanilla... and they are no choir boys. I mean, look at them, they look like they went around the playground a few times, you know? You think they rode the spring rider to the ground? Swung on the swingset forward and backward? Maybe even played together in the sandbox? Grabbed the monkey bars with their-”

Poppy started laughing so hard, her sides started to hurt. “What are you even saying?”

“Come on Poppy, it can’t be that embarrassing,” Erdene replied as Poppy vigorously nodded her head. “Did you enjoy it?” This time, Poppy slowly lifted her head, uncovering her eyes and nodding her head again. Sobering up, she asked “What if he regretted it the next day? What if he thought I regretted it?” 

_Finally,_ thought Erdene, _now we are getting to the heart of what’s really bothering her._

“Why would you think that, sweetie?”

“Well, we haven’t seen each other since that night. When he texts, he’s only interested to know if I noticed anything or anyone suspicious around me. When I text back that all is as normal as it can be, he just replies good and that’s it, until he asks me again.”

“I don’t know Poppy, Quincey must be keeping him busy or something. I am sure it’s not as bad as you think.”  
Suddenly Poppy grabbed her phone, unlocked it and shoved it in Erdene’s hands. “Read for yourself!”

“Hmmm… yes… I see what you mean… Tora is a man of very few words…” Erdene said as she started humming and typing furiously. 

“Hey! HEY! What are you doing? Give me back my phone!” screamed Poppy. She tried getting her phone but she was too short and Erdene was out of reach. A few people turned to look at them, but soon lost interest as they only saw two drunk girls messing with their phones. A most normal sight in a bar. Or any place for that matter. Erdene gave the phone back to Poppy. 

“What did you do?” asked a horrified Poppy. 

“I got you answers.”

Poppy glanced down and read the newly added text message.

“I've been drinking and dancing all evening while wishing the arms around me were yours and not what’s-his-name.”

“Oh no… no, no, no, no, no! This is bad, this is really bad. Delete that message right this instant!”

“You know that’s not how messaging works, right?”

Poppy groaned and started banging her head on the table. Erdene grimaced, “First of all, gross,” she said while strategically placing a coaster to protect Poppy’s forehead. “Like I said, it will get you some answers, what’s wrong with that?”

Lifting her head Poppy replied, “What if he doesn’t reply? Or worse, what if he does?”

“Nothing you can do about it now, so stop worrying. Que sera, sera, as the French say! Now come dancing with me!”

23h30

As time passed and Erdene’s text got no answer, even though it was read, Poppy decided she didn’t care and she would enjoy the rest of her night out. It was New Year’s Eve after all! As the current song was coming to an end, she and Erdene moved toward the bar to get more drinks. As they were waiting for the bartender to take their orders, she suddenly felt observed. She turned her head towards the bar entrance and saw Quincey coming her way. That could only mean one thing. Tora was not far behind.

“Hello chickies,” Quincey greeted them and looking around, “So this is how commoners celebrate, how quaint.”

“Quincey, always a pleasure,” Erdene replied, “Where is your shadow?”

“Probably somewhere trying to park his car,” turning to Poppy he continued, smiling, “So I guess I have you to thank for being away from my own boring party.”

“I am confused. What are you doing here?”

“You really don’t know? Tora got a text from you 30 minutes ago that made him all broody. More than usual. When he told me he was leaving, I just had to insist about joining him and see the drama unfolding.”

As Poppy was about to answer, Tora entered the bar. She could only stare at him. She hadn’t seen him in so long and she couldn’t help but remembering how he had looked in his Halloween costume. Of course now, he was wearing a very proper designer suit. He was staring right back at her.

“Wait a minute,” Erdene said, “how did Tora know where we were? I didn’t write anything about it in the text.”

“You sent that text? I should have known it wasn’t Poppy’s style to pull the tiger by the tail like that.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you guys to show up! Again, how…”

“GPS tracker.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t ask,” Quincey pointed at Tora who had started to move towards them. Not surprisingly, people were more than happy to get out of his way. “Here is a man obsessed and in denial about it.”

Quincey turned to look at Erdene closer. “I will assume, you had to deal with a pair of sad puppy eyes for the last two months, just like I have?” As Erdene nodded, he continued. “On our way over, I called to reserve the VIP lounge. I think being together in a room, a soundproof room, will do us all some good.”

As Tora joined the rest of them, he couldn’t stop staring at Poppy. She was beautiful as always in her floral pink wrap dress. How could anything she wore be so proper and indecent at the same time, he would never know. He had noticed Quincey and Erdene talking to each other but frankly, didn’t give a rats ass about it. He had been so tense since he read that text, his jaw was hurting. Glancing around, he searched for what's-his-face but either she had left him or he had left when he saw him approaching. Either way was fine with him. He allowed himself to relax a little, although a part of him remained tense. His cock was conditioned to crave her in a manner reminiscent of Pavlov’s dogs. 

Quincey wrapped his arms around Erdene and Poppy’s shoulders. “Why don’t we continue this little party in the VIP lounge, I made sure it was stocked with everything we could need.”

Erdene shook her head, “We came with another friend and I wouldn’t feel right leaving him alone for the rest of the night. I know Poppy will be in good company, I am not worried.” She hugged Poppy and whispered something in her ear before leaving them. 

“Well then, it seems it will be a party of three! Unless you think three’s a crowd, Miss Poppy. Do you?”

It seemed an innocent enough question, but Tora and Quincey were both looking at her very seriously. She had the feeling she would be answering something else entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

December 31st, 20XX

Poppy was sitting next to him, so close Tora could smell her sweet perfume. He was intoxicated by her ever since he first laid his eyes on her in Moonbright all those months ago. She looked up at him, her cheeks reddened by alcohol and the realization of what she had just said. Pulling on the chain connected to his collar, she whispered: “M-maybe you’ll enjoy it…?” He felt his cock getting harder, if that was even possible. She looked so innocent with her snow white costume and her big doe eyes. Yet he could see desire in those eyes. Slowly, he leaned toward her, almost tasting her lips. Grabbing her hand, he delicately wrapped the chain around it. “Just hold on tight, sweetheart.” Closing the distance, his lips brushed hers softly at first as if he expected her to shove him away. She hungrily opened her mouth, wanting more. He thrusted his tongue inside, happy to oblige. He could feel her pulling more and more on his chain. Moving her skirt out of the way, he grazed her clit over her panties with his fingers. She moaned in response, deepening the kiss. It chattered what was left of his control. Reaching for his own pants, he started unbuckling his belt frantically.

Suddenly Tora was pulled back violently. The chain was yanked out of Poppy’s hand and being wrapped around himself tightly. Everything happened so fast that by the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. He pushed his arms outward in an attempt to break the chain but to no avail. Looking down at Poppy, he saw her confusion, reflecting what she could probably see in his own eyes. Catching some movement behind her, he looked up. His blood froze in his veins. Vincent Balthuman was walking toward them, wearing that know-it-all smirk Tora had always wanted to punch away.

“Did I interrupt a tender moment? Tora, my boy, I can see why you would let yourself be chained.” Balthuman knelt beside Poppy, lifting her chin with his curled index finger and forcing her to meet to meet his gaze.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YA SICK FUCK!”

Tora knew right away he had made a mistake. He felt panic rise inside him, now Balthuman knew she mattered to him. He tried to get up, but he was pulled down, the chain tightening even more around him. He could barely feel his arms anymore. _Calm down,_ he thought, _you can’t help her if you lose your shit. Think, for God’s sake, and wait for the right opportunity._

Balthuman laughed, "So the dog can still bark, but can he still bite?” Reaching into his pant’s pocket, he retrieved a switchblade. Releasing the blade, he continued, “I think this mutt needs to be reminded of the consequences of his bite.” Using the spine of the blade, he caressed gently Poppy’s face, making sure to go over her eye. She whimpered as she closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Tora almost growled, he had received the message loud and clear. Quincey had suffered the consequences of his actions once. If Balthuman could scar his own son for life, he wouldn’t hesitate to do worse to Poppy. Tora kept his eyes locked on Balthuman. _Remember, the right opportunity always comes._

“What do you want from me?”  
“From you? Don’t confuse me with that silly son of mine, Tora. I don’t swing both ways. Now this little morsel here… I’ve been wanting a new paramour ever since Goliath defiled the last one.”

Grabbing Poppy by the elbow, Balthuman lifted her up against him. Poppy, stared at him with horror. She struggled against him, trying to break free of his hold but she wasn’t a match for his strength. “TORA! Help me! Don’t let him take me away!” 

“Hmm, such a feisty spirit, I will be sure to put it to good use.” Balthuman leaned down and roughly kissed Poppy. She immediately slapped him, which only made him laugh. Tora lost all control, fighting like a devil to get free of the chain. He only had one thought, get to Poppy. 

“Leave her alone! I promise to do anything you ever ask of me! I will be yours to use for as long as you want!” He couldn’t breathe anymore, the more he fought the chain, the more it tighten around him. He couldn’t make himself stop, he had to get to her. Balthuman looked down at him, “You forget that you are already mine, my boy. Everything you are, everything you have, I can take it away with a snap of my fingers.” He snapped his fingers to emphasize his words. Turning around, he walked away with a screaming and kicking Poppy.

“NO!! Everything but not her, I beg you!” Tora felt his vision getting blurry as he was losing consciousness. “I beg you...” As he fell to the ground, he last conscious thought was that had failed her, just like he had failed everyone else in his life.

Jerking awake, Tora gasped for air. It took him a minute to realize he was on his old used couch in his basement studio. Covering his face with his hands, he tried to calm down. _It was just a nightmare, it isn’t real, she is safe,_ he kept repeating like a mantra. This was not his first nightmare, nor would it be the last. What was new was Poppy’s presence. The nightmares had gotten worse since that Halloween party. After what had been one of the best nights of his life, if not the best, Tora hadn’t been able to shake off the feeling that he had put her in danger. With a trembling hand, he reached down to pick up his phone from the floor. Opening the messenger app, he looked at Poppy’s number. He had vowed to stay away from her, to protect her from him. He had set up surveillance cameras around her place and could track her via her phone. Only when the nightmares came, did he feel vulnerable enough to break his vow and contact her.

“u at work? noticed anything out of the ordinary on ya way or around ur place?”

He couldn’t help it, he needed badly to reassure himself that she was fine. He would then wait until she replies. Time always seemed to stop while he waited. He had to force his mind not to go into a dark place. What if she had been accosted by gang members on her way to work, while he fucking waited on a reply that would never come? He felt panic rise inside him, he needed to see her, to touch her. Finally he saw the word he was longing to see. READ. Poppy was typing.

“Yes, I am at work. I am not sure what would be something out of the ordinary. So unless the raccoon I saw eating through garbage count, I haven’t noticed anything. How have you been doing, Tora? We haven’t seen each other in so long, I can’t help but worry about you.”

“good. let me know if anything happen”

He knew he was being an asshole to her, but he couldn’t let his feelings get the best of him. If he let her in, he wouldn’t be able to do his job properly, she would become a liability and he wouldn’t be able to protect her anymore. His phone beeped again. Looking at the new message, he sighed. Time to see the other liability in his life. 

***

Later that evening, Quincey’s apartment.

Tora focused on the video game. He had acquired the ability to tune out Quincey’ whining a long time ago. 

“Tora! Did you hear a word I said? How could she have cancelled on me? ME, of all people! I swear models are-”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya loud and clear Quinceton.”

Quincey turned toward Tora, taking a good look at him. Tora only called him by his full name when he lectured him or when something was eating him up inside. Pensive, Quincey continued. “I had Dad’s people set up this whole party at the main mansion to impress her. Now I find myself in my living room watching you play God of War. How is that fair?”

“Mm, hmm, life ain’t fair.” 

Something wasn’t right. Usually that’s when Tora would call him a whiny pussy and laugh at him, in his own stoic way. He had been out of it since the Halloween party. Quincey couldn’t help but feel his jaw with his hand. Man, Tora threw a mean punch. He had surprised them, he and Poppy, with his Pennywise mask and had paid the price. They had then disappeared for a few hours. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what had happened. What Quincey hadn’t anticipated was how moody Tora would become as a result. He knew from Erdene that Poppy wasn’t much better. 

“Might as well invite the girls here tonight.” Quincey asked, starting to text Erdene. Without taking his eyes from his game, Tora grabbed Quincey’s phone and threw it on the other side of the living room. Quincey’s shrieked, “My precious phone! Use your words, you big bully!!”

“No. No girls here tonight.” 

“You know Tora, you can’t keep running away from her and what she means to you.”

Tora stopped playing his game. As much as Quincey was an airhead, he could be eerily insightful about people. Must have been an author thing. Tora took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

“Quincey…” Lifting his hand, he reached out and touched lightly the scar on Quincey’s face. Quincey’s took Tora’s hand in his own, kissing the palm. 

“I never held you responsible. I don’t know what happened that day and I don’t need to. All I know is that this life of mine, I ought it to you. I will do anything for you. Even save you from yourself.”

Tora felt his face go blank, his defense mechanisms going up. He didn’t deal well with emotions. “This isn’t one of your books where everyone gets to find closure and live happily ever after. This is reality, where people get killed just by standing next to the wrong person.” 

“Well of course this isn’t one of my books,” said Quincey patronizingly, “If it was, we would be making the beast with two backs right now.”

Tora smacked Quincey behind the head. “What was that for? I was going for some comedic relief. Aww man, I will get a new bruise just after getting rid of the last one you left on me.” 

“I did feel some relief, so it worked” Tora pursed his lips in a self-satisfied smirk. He knew Quincey had good intentions and they always had each other’s back, but Tora knew his world was not one you could leave. Ever. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He felt his whole body tense as he read Poppy’s text. 

“I've been drinking and dancing all evening while wishing the arms around me were yours and not what’s-his-name.”

“Fuck!” He now had this image of Poppy’s body rubbing against this faceless stranger. Irrationally, he wanted to stay away and mess with Poppy’s life, but got pissed off thinking of her getting on with her life. Leaning over Tora’s shoulder, Quincey read the text.

“Well that’s the sign I was waiting for! Ask her where she is! Let’s go there so you can rescue her and assert dominance!” Quincey walked toward his bedroom, “I just need 5 minutes to get ready.”

Tora snorted, “You’re never ready in 5 minutes and I am not going to this bar.” Quincey looked back at Tora’s suspiciously, “You know where she is don’t you? You activated your stalker mode, didn’t you?” 

Quincey didn’t wait for Tora to answer. “Well I am going and as my bodyguard, you have no choice but to follow me. Use me for your pleasure,” Quincey said dramatically. Tora opened his mouth to retort something probably nasty but Quincey stopped him with his hand. “Look, if I’m there people won’t think anything of it. I can make it so we are alone in that bar. Don’t make that face! I can be useful, you know. I care deeply about you both. I hate to see you suffer and I hate how you are taking the decision out of Poppy’s hands. This isn’t just about you, you know. We all have feelings and it should all be considered. You know where I stand and I know where you stand. It’s her turn to decide what she wants. Will you be man enough to accept her decision?”

***

December 31st, 20XX, 23h45, some bar in Narin city.

Quincey looked down at Poppy, “Well then, it seems it will be a party of three! Unless you think three’s a crowd, Miss Poppy. Do you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy looked up at Tora. She couldn’t believe he was actually here. She also couldn’t believe he was here because of her. Quincey must have blackmailed him or something. When she first saw him entering the bar, her heart had stopped. Despite everything, she still felt the irresistible attraction between them. Now that she had somewhat recovered, she was angry. Why did he ignore her for the past two months? She felt as if he had been toying with her and it broke her heart.

“What are you even doing here? Didn’t you get what you wanted from me at the Halloween party?” she said, speaking louder as she continued. “What more do you want from me?” To her horror she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She turned and hid her face on Quincey’s shoulder.

“Poppy…” Hearing Tora, Quincey lifted his head and saw how devastated Tora was. He sighed, this was not going as planned. He could see the huge gap between them and how they sometimes needed a bridge to be able to reach each other. _They don’t know how lucky they are to have me in their lives,_ he thought. Hugging Poppy, he said, “I think it’s time we go in the VIP lounge and talk properly. You too, Tora.”

The VIP lounge was small and cozy with a dark brown leather couch on each side of the room, a fireplace and a big shaggy rug in the middle. Next to one of the couches was a serving tray with food and a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. The music could be heard but was not loud enough to interfere with conversations. Pointing at one couch, Quincey motionned to Tora to sit down. He and Poppy sat on the opposite one. Taking both her hands in his, he kissed the tip of her fingers.

“Poppy, you know I care deeply about you. I also care deeply about Tora and I can’t keep seeing you both hurting because of a misunderstanding.”

“What is there to misunderstand?” Poppy replied through her tears. She was feeling bolder than usual due to her alcohol consumption. “He stopped seeing me after I-I asked him to… after what we did at your Halloween party.” Lowering her head, she asked Tora, “Is it because you didn’t like it? I wasn’t good enough and now you don’t-”

Tora jumped to his feet and started to cross the room. “For fuck’s sake Poppy, how can you think that? Is this what you think of me? That I’m the hit-and-run kinda guy?”

Outraged, Poppy stood up as well and lifted her head to look at Tora in the eyes as he reached her. “Isn’t it what you’ve been doing with all the women you’ve been sleeping with?”

Tora stopped and put a hand over his heart. It was a low blow and they both knew it. What hurt the most was that she wasn’t wrong, but she was wrong to put herself in the same basket as all his previous partners. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and how much he had missed her but he wasn’t good with words. He was only good at making her cry. He had been right to stay away from her. She thought she wanted him but what could he offer her, except sex? She deserved so much more than his sad, broken self. He turned and headed toward the door.

Quincey stood up and grabbed his arm. “Sit your ass down and don’t move!” Both Tora and Poppy sat side by side on the couch. Quincey couldn’t help but notice they sat in a such a way that their shoulders and thighs were touching. _How telling,_ he thought.

“Poppy, you are not being fair to Tora. His past relationships, if we can even call it that, have nothing to do with you. I think you need to understand Tora’s psyche a little better.” He started walking back and forth in front of them, his author persona taking over. “Let me explain it to you by using Jane Austen’s characters. Tora here is the ever aloof and handsome Mr. Darcy and you are the beautiful headstrong Lizzie Bennett.”

Tora frowned, not quite understanding if he just had been insulted or not. He was about to call Quincey out when he felt Poppy move beside him. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was smiling at him. _Ok, it can’t be that bad if she’s smiling at me, right?_ He smiled tentatively at her.

“Who does that make you, Quincey?” Poppy asked, still smiling.

“Why, I am the charismatic and friendly Bingley of course!” replied Quincey, puffing out his chest proudly. “You know Poppy, even Jane Austen gave Mr. Darcy the chance to explain his actions to Lizzie. Like Darcy, Tora feels responsible for everyone, which will make him act rashly sometimes and without consulting the other party. What you see as coldness and rejection is anything but. All these weeks, he’s been close to you, watching over you and agonizing about not letting himself meet you.”

Poppy stopped smiling, “Is it true Tora? Have you been close to me all this time?” Embarrassed to be put on the spot, Tora blushed as he answered her. “Yes.”

“Did you feel responsible for me? Is it why you stayed close but didn’t want to see me?”

“No.” As Poppy waited for more, he reached out and took her hand in his. He started playing with her fingers in an attempt to calm his nervousness. “I-I have nightmares.” As he finally said it, he kept his gaze low, observing how small her hand was and felt in his big hands. “I keep dreaming about you. You have no idea how much that night means to me. To me, you are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. Everything I am not. I am not good with words like Quincey is. I don’t know how to keep you happy. I fear that if you know the real me and everything I’ve done, you will throw me away. Most of all, I fear I will put you in danger and not be able to protect you.”

“For someone who isn’t supposed to be good with words, you did just fine, my Darcy.” Poppy said, gently squeezing his hand and leaning forward to kiss him softly on his lips. Looking at Quincey, she asked, “What about you Bingley, where is your Jane?”

Quincey took the bottle of champagne and filled three glass flutes. With a sad smile he gave each of them a flute. “My sweet Poppy, don’t you realize you are the Jane to my Bingley, just as much as you are the Elizabeth to his Darcy. But don’t worry, I will not make myself a nuisance and I will continue cheering for you and Tora if that’s what you want.”

Suddenly, a countdown could be heard as all the people in the bar chanted in unison.

“10...9...8...7...6...”

Quincey lifted his flute, “May this new year be filled with love and new beginnings!”

“3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

*****

Standing up, Poppy walked toward Quincey. She felt Tora close behind her. This was it. She could have it all if she was brave enough to take it. Going on her tippy toes, she wrapped her arms around Quincey’s neck and kissed him fully on his mouth. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss. He put his hands on her ass, squeezed it and pulled her roughly against his erection. At the same time, she felt Tora’s hands rubbing her breasts over her dress. He pressed himself against her back and she could feel his big bulge against her butt cheeks. He bent forward to kiss her neck. She moaned in Quincey’s mouth, this was so exciting.

Closing her eyes, she started moving her hips back and forth, feeling both cocks and loving it. She felt someone pull on the bow of her wrap dress so she lowered her arms to accommodate her undressing. Soon the dress fell on the rug and next she felt her bra being unhooked and joining the dress. Breaking the kiss with Quincey, she leaned her head backward on Tora’s chest. Quincey gently traced a fingertip starting where her breast met her rib cage and followed the curve until he arrived at the middle of her chest and continued on her other breast. At the same time, she felt his mouth sucking on one of her nipples.

Tora grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could kiss her. His other hand was making its way inside her panties and finding her clit. Tora whispered in her ear, “Open your eyes Poppy. Look at us pleasuring you.” She did as he told her. She saw Quincey in front of her, flicking his tongue on one nipple, then the next. She could see Tora’s hand caressing her core. She put her hands on each side of Quincey’s face, urging him to come up.

She was almost completely naked between two fully dressed men. She should have felt shy, self-conscious, yet she never felt so powerful. She turned slightly and went down on her knees. She started unbuckling Tora’s belt and unzipped his pants, then she did the same for Quincey. Both men quickly undressed and resumed their position, waiting for her. She took them both, one in each hand and started stroking them slowly. She turned toward Tora and licked his tip tentatively. She felt him jerk in her hand. She licked again, then took his head in her mouth. She took him deeper still, lightly humming. She heard both men moaning. So Quincey likes to watch, she thought. Switching her attention to him, she licked and sucked him as she had Tora.

Tora stopped her hand, “This is hot as hell Poppy, but I need to be inside you right now. I want you to continue sucking Quincey’s dick, while I take you from behind.” Putting his hands on her hips, he adjusted her position and helped her out of her panties. Kneeling behind her, he spread her thighs even more and plunged two fingers in her pussy while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Poppy started moving to the rhythm of his fingers. As she moaned, so did Quincey, feeling all the vibrations.

Tora soon replaced his fingers with his cock. He entered her completely with one thrust, so wet she was. He stayed immobile for a few seconds, letting Poppy get used to his size. She hadn’t had sex since Halloween. And whose fault is that, you stupid fucker? Being inside her made him regret all the decisions he had taken for the past few weeks. Pushing those thoughts aside, he started moving, slowly at first, but picking up the pace rapidly. He reached in front of her and with his thumb, stimulated her clit. Lifting his head, he caught Quincey looking at him, his eyes half-shut, as each thrust pushed Poppy to take his cock deep inside her throat. Quincey pulled himself out from Poppy’s mouth. “I am too close.” Poppy looked up and opened her mouth. Quincey stroked his dick a few times, came in her mouth and she swallowed his load. At the same time she clenched her muscles hard around Tora as her body shook with the strength of her orgasm. He thrusted one more time before spilling his seed inside her.

Both men collapsed next to her as the release of endorphins kicked in. Poppy looked at them and started laughing, “So that’s it? The night is over?” They both grunted an answer that Poppy interpreted as “Talk later, must bask in this release.” She decided they had the idea and laid down between them. They both turned to snuggle against her. She smiled feeling contented as she played with their hair. She could get used to this, if they wanted to continue this relationship as well.

Quincey sighed loudly. “We should go back to my place. I am the only one with a bed big enough to accommodate us all. Also, I want my turn inside that sweet pussy while I suck Tora’s dick.” At that Tora lifted his head and frowned at him. “I want that too” said Poppy drowsily. Tora frowned at her but, as he put down his head on her shoulder, said, “We’ll see.” Quincey whooped weakly. “You’ll see, Poppy, between the two of us, he doesn’t stand a chance!” Poppy felt Tora’s smile and turned to kiss his forehead. She guessed she had her answer, she was now in a poly-amorous relationship and couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
